We Have to Play it Right
by xXTheBitterInYouXx
Summary: what if Katniss and Peeta's wedding did go through? Would they fail at pleasing Snow or would they succeed? I'm not the greatest at summaries but I'm sure I'm great at writing. thanks, r r-laylaxx


**Hello guys, **

**It's me conversechick12 here, but in a new account because my email address was hacked and they changed my password to fan fiction. ** **This is just something I thought about while brushing my hair, a past time that keeps me sane, what if Katniss and Peeta's wedding did go through? What would their wedding be like? Thanks tons and keep reading on,**

**Layla x**

The light sweep of powder brushes across my cheek. Cinna has a steady look of concentration painted on his face as he proceeds to make me beautiful. It's the wedding of the two star-crossed lovers from district twelve today.

"How are you feeling Katniss?" he asks still blending eye shadow to my lids.

"Fine, just a little nervous."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Peeta will keep you steady."

That statement is true. I know that the only person who's going to keep me not wanting to run away through corridors will be Peeta. Cinna excuses himself to grab the dress and I immediately feel doubt flooding through my mind. What if I don't live up to the standards of being the star crossed lover who is having the happiest day of her life? They'd kill my loved ones all in a matter of hours. Gale, Prim, my mother. I'd be the warning to every other tribute, to play their games and don't alter them at all. I want to erase these thoughts completely.

Cinna returns with the dress splayed over his forearm and I can see it's still as breathtaking as I remember. Pearls of assorted sizes are decked out onto the strapless, heart shaped front and it gathers tightly around my waist to bring out my curves. The skirt is the simplest thing about the dress, which makes it my favourite part, a floor length piece that is made of silky white satin and drags from behind me when I walk. He slips it over me carefully before doing my hair into soft waves and adjusting a veil that slides in with a solid gold comb.

Cinna steps back and admires his work then leads me to the mirror. I look like what every bride should be. Well, at least at the capitol. I'm still getting used to the fact I won't be doing any of the district 12 traditions and instead of a small gathering I'll be having it in a colossal hotel named the Stamford Plaza, which is one of the grandest things I've seen in the capitol.

"Well don't you look beautiful." Says a voice from behind Cinna and I. Haymitch's reflection comes into focus in the mirror and I can see he's smiling softly. We embrace and Cinna excuses himself.

"Have you seen Peeta?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's afraid he'll forget his vows or something, pacing around the room like a frantic idiot."

I laugh and reply, "Of course he is Haymitch. Peeta, the calmest person I know is freaking out and getting cold feet on his own wedding day. Not likely." Haymitch laughs with me and I recall that my father has to walk me down the soft carpeted aisle.

"Haymitch, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Seeing as my father isn't here to-"He cuts me off.

"You want me to walk you down the aisle?" I nod a few times and he hugs me once more then leaves the room. It's not long after when Gale peeks through the door.

"Can I come in?" he asks and I reply with a quick nod and leap into his sturdy arms. We let go and he takes in what I'm wearing.

"You look amazing." Gale smiles.

"I've been getting that all morning." I pause and become suddenly interested with the carpet beneath my heels. "Thank you, for coming. It means a lot to me."

Effie sent the invites out months ago and she questioned if I wanted any close friends or "cousins" at my wedding. I gave her the long list and she quickly went to work. Only Gale could come from his family because Hazelle couldn't bring everyone down, but Gale was enough to make my day completely perfect. But I knew this was hard on Gale, seeing me in my gown and vowing to be Peeta's wife. I was surprised he came at all.

"I'll be outside waiting okay?" He asks softly. I nod again and realise I'm not full of vocabulary today. He leaves and Cinna returns with a large bouquet of jasmine that smells divine. I take it and go out through the doors where Haymitch's arm is out stretched.

Haymitch guides me down the aisle while everyone's eyes are trained on me. Then I see peeta in a dark suit with a smile dancing on his lips. When I reach the alter Haymitch lets go and joins the spectators. Seeing as it's a live, televised event, there are cameras every corner. I can even spot one in a large bouquet down the back. Peeta and I are facing each other now and I register his face. He looks beautiful and flawless. I can't believe I'm actually going to spend my life with him.

"We are gathered here today…" Begins the preacher and he rambles on for a while about how lucky we are that fate brought us together and how we should be faithful to one another.

_Yeah, being placed into an arena to kill each other was certainly being brought together by fate. _I think to myself. I can see Peeta holding back a laugh so I can tell he's thinking the same thing.

"Katniss, do you take Peeta to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"and Peeta, do you take Katniss to become your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then till death do thy apart, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Peeta lifts my veil and leans in to me. Our lips lock and all I can think about is, _was it_ _promising enough?_ My eyes are still closed and it is so silent you can hear tear roll down peoples' powdered cheeks. Peeta and I pull back and exchange warm smiles. When we make our way out of the room to the dark car that awaits us, our arms find each other and I feel Peeta rest his head on my shoulder. He kisses my forehead before we both climb in the car. I catch a glimpse of Haymitch before the door shuts us off completely.

"Katniss, Peeta, I'll meet you back home okay?" He shouts over the excited guests who want to catch a glimpse of the newlyweds.

"Okay!" We both shout back and wave through the window to guests I can pick out of the crowd. My mother with Prim wrapped in her arms, and Gale embracing them both. I can even spot Effie in a ridiculous lavender dress with the bouquet of the flowers resting in her orange hair to match. They're all smiling, blowing kisses and returning our waves with a simple replica. Through all the people I see Peeta's family, his witch of a mother, his father and two older brothers. His mother has a scowl on her face and I can see her mouth, _attention seeking bitch_ to her husband who rolls his eyes in frustration. I think about how all these people I have just watched flash by could be dead the next day if this wedding was not up to Snow's standards. I remember Peeta mumbling something about Mrs Mellark into my ear before I returned an equally exhausting sound and fell asleep in his arms.

I awoke in a bed on the train that Haymitch must have carried me into when I fell asleep yesterday. I watch as a pale arm tightens around my waist and I look up to see Peeta already awake. He kisses my hair then loosens his grip to let me sit up.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispers.

"Morning Peeta." I look down at the clean white sheets and realise that I'm only decked in a black lace bra and underwear. I can see Peeta only has his boxers on and for some odd reason I don't feel embarrassed about it. I'm sure it's due to the fact that in written documents I'm tied to Peeta for life.

After a while of exchanging lazy kisses and small talk, Haymitch's surly face makes reappearance through a small gap between the door. I immediately pull the sheet up to cover my breasts but Haymitch just laughs at me.

"Don't get too worried. I only came in to tell you that we're meeting in the dining room to discuss your Honeymoon. It'll be a good chance for you two to relax a little." He leaves and I look back to my husband for reassurance. He nods and we quickly get dressed, chucking each other items of clothing and scrambling into them. When we reach the dining hall I see Effie, Haymitch, Portia and Cinna waiting for us surrounding a large platter of exotic fruit in the centre of the table. We slump down next to each other and Haymitch begins, "How do you feel about two weeks in district 4?"

Peeta and I glance at each other and he is the one to reply, "Sure, seems to have that holiday feel to it." I had never been on a holiday. I'm not sure anyone has from the districts because for one it's too costly and two there really isn't many places to escape the hunger, poor families and other holes in our lives without getting a mirror image.

"Then it's settled. You will be gone for two weeks to enjoy each other's undying presence without any interruptions." Says Haymitch.

"Hurray for us." I groan, which Effie rolls her eyes at, Cinna, Portia, Haymitch and Peeta laugh at and I give an a small raise of my lips to their reactions.

"Seeing as you'll be leaving tomorrow, Portia and I have already packed your bags with everything you need and we've even designed a few more garments for the trip." Says Cinna.

"Tomorrow? Why so soon?" Peeta asks.

"It'd be better for the whole star-crossed lover image. Panem's sweetest couple eager to get away from the cameras and have some alone time with each other for two weeks." Haymitch replies. It's going to be a long two weeks.


End file.
